


Feel

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, RWBY Rock, Rockband AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: RWBY Rock!AU Whiterose Smut. After a show, their nightly routine starts.





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is a season 5

She looks like how winter tastes. From the first time Ruby sees her, the porcelain skin, hair as white as snow and piercing blue eyes all leave an impression of beauty, grace, and perfection. The epitome of a princess.

  
How the hell this absolute princess and queen of the stage fell for a clumsy dork of a drummer, she’ll never know. Even now, after they’ve been in the same band for four years and together for nearly three and a half, she still can't believe that Weiss and her are together.

  
Despite that, Weiss can’t get enough, and Ruby knows as much from how Weiss treats her. Hands and lips that trail over almost every inch of Ruby’s body, a need in the kisses she’s given, and so much love in every gesture. Tonight is no different.

  
They're barely back in their hotel room before Weiss practically jumps on Ruby, capturing the younger girl’s lips in her own. Weiss pushes her against the now closed door, pinning Ruby’s arms above her head with one hand and using the other to start taking off Ruby’s shirt.

  
The cold air nips at her exposed skin when Weiss finally gets her shirt off, never having been one for bras. Weiss lifts her off the ground then, and Ruby responds in kind, wrapping her legs around Weiss’ waist. They’ve done this song and dance many times but it never gets old, it just gets easier and better.

  
Weiss carries Ruby to the bed, earning a whimper from the smaller girl when she breaks off their kiss and throws Ruby onto the bed. Ruby begins to form an actual protest but all words die in her mouth when Weiss sheds her leather jacket and shirt in record time. While Weiss takes off her bra, Ruby takes a few precious moments to just admire how beautiful and immaculate the girl above her really is.

  
As soon as Weiss discards the unnecessary, in Ruby’s opinion, piece of clothing, she pounces back on Ruby, her hands roaming over Ruby’s torso and her lips once again capturing Ruby’s own. She moans into Weiss’ mouth, loving how everything about Weiss gets more intense with every noise from Ruby.

  
She feels Weiss begin to trail her hand down Ruby’s stomach, knowing what's coming next and absolutely being unable to stop herself from shuddering with pleasure at the thought. Weiss moves her mouth from Ruby’s, placing gentle kisses and nips along Ruby’s jawline until she moves down to Ruby’s neck and begins to suck, hard.

  
Ruby moans, squirming, as she feels Weiss start to mark her, loving the feeling and absolutely being unable to get enough. With Weiss lowering her body so as to not strain her neck while marking Ruby, the skin of each of their torsos touch, and the unexpected warmth of Weiss’ skin sets Ruby ablaze with feeling, the stimulation from Weiss now leaving her fourth mark, their skin pressed together, and Weiss’ hand snaking down into Ruby’s jeans being so much. She can't stop the string of noises that leave her mouth.

  
“Weiss, fuck, oh my god, Weiss,” she breathes, wanting to ask for more but being unable. Weiss understands however, quickly pulling up after leaving her sixth mark and hastily undoing Ruby’s jeans with ease. She pulls down both Ruby’s pants and underwear in one swift motion, wasting barely a second before grabbing the smaller girl’s thighs and lowering herself between Ruby’s legs.

  
Weiss tongue licks Ruby’s clit before she nips it gently, the sound it draws from Ruby spurring Weiss further. When she moves her mouth away, she takes one hand and lightly rubs circles on Ruby’s clit, making sure it doesn't go unnoticed while she eats out the younger girl.

  
Weiss’ tongue is amazing. It always has been. She flicks Ruby’s opening with her tongue, then slowly slides it up, enjoying the small sound of protest from Ruby when Weiss doesn't immediately enter her. Ruby buries her hands in Weiss’ hair, enjoying the soft feeling as she pulls gently, eliciting a groan from Weiss, who mostly only makes noises when it's her getting fucked, not vice versa.

  
Her tongue enters Ruby and she can feel the smaller girl squirming with delight, muffling a sound that Weiss would oh so love to hear much louder. She pulls back, only for a second.

  
“Scream for me,” she whispers, “I want to hear you.” Her finger still is still rubbing gentle circles on Ruby’s clit and as soon as Weiss speaks, the stimulation too much for Ruby. Weiss feels, sees, and hears Ruby orgasm. The smaller girl moans so deliciously that Weiss hops up to catch it with her mouth in record time, savoring every single second of the younger girl unraveling beneath her. It's not the only time Ruby will get there tonight, if Weiss has anything to say about it.

  
Weiss pulls her finger off Ruby’s clit, but does put her hands back on Ruby’s thighs when she goes back. Ruby groans at Weiss’ touch, because fuck does she love to be touched by Weiss, anywhere at any time it's always so tender and gentle. Weiss is careful with her; she treats Ruby like glass, and in a lot of ways, Ruby is. Not that anyone but Weiss needs to know that.

  
Ruby feels Weiss pick up the pace again, her tongue sliding in and out and up and down, moving her hands from Ruby’s thighs to her ass, pulling her up and closer, making it just that much easier for her to eat. The sounds coming from Ruby are much more unrestrained now, at Weiss’ specific request. She's no longer worried about being heard, she doesn't care about disturbing anyone else. She's in a multi-million dollar hotel room, the only room even close to theirs is Blake and Yang’s and she doesn't imagine they're being quiet either.

  
It doesn't take long for Weiss’ tongue to bring Ruby to her second orgasm, wracking through her body, and she screams, actually screams, from the pleasure. When she can see again, Weiss looks incredibly satisfied with herself, a smug smirk encompassing her face.

  
“More,” Ruby whimpers, despite the fact that her legs are trembling and she doesn't know how much longer she can go, but she wants more, more, more. She wants Weiss, all of Weiss, as much of Weiss as she can possibly have. She wants to receive and fuck, does she want to give; everything she has is Weiss’ too, including all of her.

  
“Of course, little red.” Weiss says, pressing a kiss to Ruby’s stomach. Ruby practically melts at the nickname, letting out a stuttered sigh, petting her own torso with her hands, running them across her soft skin.

  
Weiss uses this time to shed the last of her own clothing, now being completely bare, same as Ruby. Ruby makes a small noise of need, barely being able to form words now, the aftereffect of her last orgasm still lingering. She watches as Weiss licks her pointer and middle finger, making herself ready for Ruby. She notices Ruby staring while she does this, and winks at her, and Ruby feels herself physically blush.

  
When Weiss enters her slit with her slick fingers that only get slicker, Ruby gasps, immediately clutching the bedsheets as hard as she can. Weiss is curving her fingers up, feeling the ridges of Ruby’s walls and it feels so fucking good that Ruby cannot stop all manner of lewd noises from leaving her mouth, all of them urging Weiss for more.

  
Weiss is practiced, and it doesn't take long for her to finish Ruby the third time, the final one for that night, she decides, but she absolutely makes sure Ruby notices when Weiss sucks and licks Ruby’s slick off her fingers very slowly and deliberately.

  
Weiss takes a handkerchief from her jacket that she discarded and quickly cleans Ruby up, wasting no time in discarding it and snuggling up to her girlfriend. Ruby’s trembling, still, but that doesn't stop Weiss from holding her close, as close as she always has. Weiss whispers into Ruby’s ear, things like how good she was and how soft she is, and how she was very obedient when asked.

  
“I...love you.” Ruby says, once her breathing has calmed. Weiss presses into her.

  
“I love you too, Ruby.” Weiss responds sleepily, and it's not long before both of them fall asleep, gentle breathing replacing the sounds of pleasure that rang through the room before.  
-  
The next morning, as they're preparing for their next show, Yang gives Weiss a mischievous grin before coming right up to her. As loud as possible without yelling, Yang says “Fun night?”

  
Ruby’s face is redder than the brightest tomato. She's blushing so hard she's thankful she's hidden behind a drumset where exactly no one can see her.

  
“Every night is like that. We really have to find more spaced out rooms.” Says Blake, readying her guitar. Yang is already dying laughing from the expression on Weiss’ face, and Ruby’s so far hidden in her drum set she hopes she can never be found again.

  
But Blake’s not wrong.

  
Every night is like that. And Ruby wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so lonely y'all. my tumblr is valentines-chance.


End file.
